User talk:Sportsnut2
If you have a question like that leave it on the Locker Room page, not the community page. Anyway welcome to the IHW. Hockeyben 16:46, October 25, 2010 (UTC) New Hamburg Firebirds If you have questions, please write me on my talk page. We have nothing from the Interbrew Jr. C League era... but we are working on it... I was able to uncover most of the late 60s, 70s, and early 80s for the old Hahns... but I haven't ventured into the 50s yet. A couple things on my plate are ahead of that... like the Georgian Mid-Ontario standings from 1975-2000... Central Standings from 1970-1990... Quinte-St. Lawrence Standings from 1970-1986... and the few years I am missing from the Western and Niagara leagues... old, old stuff like the Interbrew or the Suburban leagues are typically very tough to come by... the New Hamburg newspaper would be my first guess though. To see out entire collection of Jr. C standings... look here: List of OHA Junior C Seasons. DMighton 21:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) PS... where are you finding all this old WOAA stuff? It's great! DMighton 21:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :If the "Interbrew League" was also known as the Central League... in the mid-60s there were the Simcoe Blades, New Hamburg Hahns, Hespeler Shamrocks, Georgetown, Preston Pals, Dundas Merchants, Orangeville Telstars, Milton Merchants, Brantford Chiefs, Hanover Hurricanes, and the Paris Flyers. DMighton 21:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) This is a better place to post messages to me: http://icehockey.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DMighton#Sportsnut ... either way... Junior C is slow going... it is all small town papers... right now I am microfilming the Guelph Mercury for the old Mid-Ontario League... when I am "sick" of that... I will probably start doing the Dunnville Chronicle for the Niagara East. I did the Great Lakes league through the Windsor Star about 5 years ago... and the Western League through the Owen Sound Sun Times about 4 years ago... What I have of the Niagara West I got through the Woodstock Sentinel-Review (or something like that) and Simcoe Reformer.... Southern Jr. D as well... and the Western Jr. D I got through the London Free Press about 3 or 4 years ago... it takes a lot of footwork to get Jr. C... what is your local library? You might be able to help! DMighton 01:23, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, hey... you obviously have a couple sources... feel free to add what you can find... next time you add though, try to look at other articles and try to add in the same "style" or "format" they are in... I'll keep you updated on what I can find in the Niagara C League. DMighton 20:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have the WOAA standings for 86-87, 87-88, 88-89, 90-91, or 91-92? I only have partials for those years. DMighton 02:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sportsnut2, I have fixed up 88-89 season, thanks. Ebb & Flow is half an hour east of Ste. Rose, if you look on a map look for Bacon Ridge. HockeyAl Hello Sportsnut2. In 1927-28 the league you have marked as Central Ottawa Valley was the Rideau Group (1927-28 Rideau Season). The Osgood County League was the Central Ottawa. Fanofpucks 15:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Sportsnut2... instead of making requests on new pages... ask one of us on one of our or your own talk page... The South-Central Junior D Hockey League was founded in 71 and is now the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League... prior to that there was a small junior d league a little east of it with a few teams that formed the South-Central League... plus Haliburton and maybe Sundridge... DMighton 00:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Junior City Hockey League Sportsnut, I am deleting this article. The subject is covered at 1930-31 Ottawa City Junior League. Fanofpucks (talk) 14:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The North Renfrew League was a senior league. See North Renfrew League. Fanofpucks (talk) 16:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I have noticed you have found a lot of obscure hockey leagues over the last few days, I have a question on many of the league you are listing, most of them are listed as only 1 calander year are you listing the season as the year started or the year ended as most hockey leagues run from one calander year into the next (such as 2011-12) David Talbot (Whitman MA USA) 14:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sportsnut2 Your contributions are appreciated but possibly can be added in a different way. How about we set up a new article titled something like: "Leagues needing more information" which you (and others) can add to as you come across the leagues. BTW The Eastern Ontario League ran for three seasons (1956-57, 1957-58, and 1958-59). It is covered in the following articles - 1956-57 OHA Senior Season, 1957-58 OHA Senior Season, and 1958-59 OHA Senior Season. Some of the teams then joined a merged OHA Senior league in 1959-60 OHA Senior Season. There is a list of the champions of the Eastern Townships Junior Hockey League in Eastern Townships Junior League. I don't have much information about the individual seasons so your contribution is helpful. The champions played in the Quebec provincial playoffs on the road to the Memorial Cup so they are fairly easy to find. See 1932-33 Quebec Junior Playoffs. Some of the senior leagues that you mentioned from Saskatchewan that were before say 1970 or so were actually intermediate. These leagues operated separately from the provincial intermediate championships so I basically ignored them. That meant that the teams took a break from league play to play in the provincial playoffs and then returned to the league playoffs. Just because I ignored them doesn't mean that they are not important. There is a wealth of information in the "Leader-Post" (Regina) and the "Saskatoon Star-Phoenix," both available in Google. This is probably a very worthwhile project. Thanks Fanofpucks (talk) 16:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Your information about the East Kootenay Senior Hockey League is quite interesting. Kimberley played in the 1922-23 British Columbia Senior Playoffs so it probably won that league. Any more info would be very welcome. You also mentioned going through the Fort William paper for 1912. Do you have access to this newspaper? Fanofpucks (talk) 16:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Foothills League This league played for a long time in Alberta, not just this one season. Fanofpucks (talk) 00:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Google "Foothills Hockey League" on the news archives and you will find 48 references.Fanofpucks (talk) 00:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lanark & Lakeshore There was no Lakeshore League in 1960-61. It was in 1961-62 and can be found in 1961-62 OHA Intermediate A Groups. The Lanark County League in 1935-36 was actually the four-team Rideau Group. It is in 1935-36 Rideau Season. Fanofpucks (talk) 13:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Kimberley-Cranbrook League I assume that you are asking if it is possible that there are only two teams in any league. In the senior and junior leagues of Canada in the 1920's, there were a number of two-team leagues. Geographic isolation and high travel costs caused most of them. These teams were not making a lot of money. Around 1930 the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association made a rule that a league had to have at least three teams to participate in the Allan Cup or Memorial Cup playoffs. This rule lapsed during World War II when the manpower shortage cut down on the number of teams. Thunder Bay senior often had only two teams - usually from the twin cities of Port Arthur and Fort William. An interesting way of handling this occured in 1941-42 Thunder Bay Senior Playoffs. Fanofpucks (talk) 14:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Northwest Quebec Senior League See the 1962-63 Northern Ontario Senior Playoffs. Fanofpucks (talk) 12:28, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Quebec City National League This league is covered at the Quebec City National League. Please check the names of the leagues without the word "hockey" included. Fanofpucks (talk) 14:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Quebec Major Hockey League is actually the Quebec Senior Major Hockey League which was renamed Ligue Nord-Americaine de Hockey (LNAH) which is still in existence. It had been previously known as the Quebec Semi-Pro Hockey League from 1996 to 2003 David Talbot 22:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Current Leagues I am very uncomfortable with the article "Current Canadian Senior Leagues." Any article with current in it requires a lot of attention and a lot of editing. With leagues folding and merging a lot of editing will be required to keep it up to date. Otherwise it will be outdated very soon and an embarassment to the Wiki. I have put all my senior leagues in the separate areas - Saskatchewan, Alberta, Ottawa District, and the like. I suggest that as an alternative. Fanofpucks (talk) 00:29, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Montreal Junior They are two different leagues. The Montreal Junior League was a Junior B league. There was also a Metropolitan Montreal Junior B League, which was a farm league of the Metropolitan Montreal League. The Metropolitan League was a sort of Junior A league. Theoretically equal to the OHA, it was really a Tier II league before Tier II was invented. Fanofpucks (talk) 00:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) See 1982-83 CJHL Season Fanofpucks (talk) 12:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Re English Junior Hockey League see 1982-83 EOJBHL SeasonFanofpucks (talk) 13:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Ditto for St. Lawrence Junior League. Sportsnut2, before adding a league from Manitoba, please go to Manitoba and check if it is already here. The South Eastern Manitoba Hockey League is. Thanks HockeyAl Two things If you have a complete set of standings... please don't add them to the main league's page... make a season page for it.... so instead of adding it to the "XXX Canada Hockey League"... make a page like "1998-99 XCHL Season" and add it there with a header that links back to the main article... like this: 2011-12 GMOHL Season. Also... you've done something odd... and I don't know what to do with it... you have turned Yamaska-Missisquoi Junior B Hockey League into a season page... it should be either here 2011-12 YMJAHL Season or 2011-12 YMJBHL Season... you didn't bother to denote if it was Jr. A or Jr. B... and put it in a spot that is hard to figure out which is which... could you please tell which it is? There is quite a bit of similar issues with your editing... I really wish you would look at what others were doing and would try to recreate it... DMighton (talk) 04:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Not to do with YMJAHL Responded to your message... again... follow link: http://icehockey.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DMighton#Quebec_junior DMighton (talk) 06:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :No, this was in response to what you wrote on my wall last week. The YMJAHL-YMJBHL merger only happened this year. Still not sure what you did with 2011-12 standings... not sure if I'll ever be able to fix that without a league statistician's help. I was responding to your question about all those leagues you listed on my talk page. DMighton (talk) 16:41, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Regina Junior C Hockey League 2015-16 From everything I am finding I think the league is history. Moose Jaw announced about two weeks ago they were out due to lack of players. The Hockey Regina website is not giving any current information on the league for this year and the Juniorc.ca website (which was the provincewide junior c website is dead. I can't find any information on any any of the teams for this season on facebook or twitter. The other league that is about to go under from what I am finding and reading online is the World United Hockey League. They are already down to three teams with one of those teams appearing to be on life support and the plug is about to be pulled. Dtalbot (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2015 (UTC) North Central Senior Hockey League Could you leave me the link for the 1964 to 1993 information you left me the message on. I can't find it. Thanks, Dtalbot (talk) 09:30, November 4, 2015 (UTC) type in the search box, here on icehockey, North Central Senior Hockey League Sportsnut2 (talk) 14:36, November 4, 2015 (UTC) North West Junior C Hockey League I did some more digging what I had and looked at the league history and this league is the same as the current North West Junior Hockey League. I incorporated the information into the league history section. Dtalbot (talk) 15:14, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Interstate Junior Hockey League information Where were you able to find the information you found for the 2000-01 season on the Interstate Junior Hockey League? I had good luck getting up until this season on the archive.org website and then I could not get good enough information for being able to create season pages for 2001-02 through it becoming the International Junior Hockey League in 2006. The standings you got for the 2001-02 page are actually the 2000-01 season. as the Quincy Jr. Rangers were sold during the summer of 2001 and relocated to Canton to becom the Canton Jr. Rangers. I had just started working near Quincy when this happened and it happened during that summer (one of the kids I worked with was mad that he had to go to Canton for tryouts for the team, because he lived near the rink in Quincy) plus Staten Island,Rhode Island and UMass teams all were out of the league for the 2001-02 season. It also made the posting I made for the 2000-01 season make more sense with the number of games played. Dtalbot (talk) 16:38, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Did some research at google.com and found the 2000/2001 at thiw website -usatoday30.usatoday.com/sports/hockey/junior/index.htm Sportsnut2 (talk) 16:53, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I just looked at wikipedia and found these you may want to copy them and use the wikipedia link at the end of the article and save some work time. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Diamond_Hockey_League https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mountain_West_Hockey_League https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Park_City_Pioneers https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Lakes_Hockey_League_(adult) I didn't want to step on your toes on these, If you want me to create them just let me know. I've been working on getting the 2017-18 season pages set up for leagues and NCAA men's Division III hockey history. Figured these may give you a few more leads for information. Dtalbot (talk) 09:08, August 5, 2017 (UTC) see Central Amateur Senior Hockey League (CASHL)